


the M&M-Competition

by Li_La_Lou



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Competition, Funny, Green Lantern - Freeform, Humorous, M/M, One Shot, Other, The Batman, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_La_Lou/pseuds/Li_La_Lou
Summary: Barry and Hal have the habit of coming up with the most stupid competitons. Today it's about how many M&Ms each of them can get into their mouth!It turns out to be both, hilarious and horrible to watch!But who will win?





	the M&M-Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this to make a friend smile! It is really silly, be prepared!  
> you have been warned :D

„ That's unfair and you know it!“, Hal complained, putting his hands on his hips. Barry for his matter didn't seem too afflicted about his counterparts objection. “What shall I do about it? It's not my fault there is nothing called the 'Green Lantern Family'!”, he laughed and placed his hands on Wally's and Bart's shoulder. “Get yourself some partners and you'll have someone to cheer on you as well!”

“ I think the Corp is what you could call the 'Green Lantern  _ Family _ ' but it's certainly not comparable to the  _ Flash Family _ or the  _ Batfamily _ , indeed...!”, Tim commented from the other side of the room, not bothering to look up for whatever he was working on.

Hal rolled his eyes and turned to the boy sitting in front of the huge screen. “Hey, Robin, why don't you come over here and, you know, do the cheering. Could be fun! Also, you'd be on the winning team!”, he grinned overconfidently and Barry rolled his eyes. “Winning team, my ass. You really think you can win? Pfffh!”

“ Not without someone supporting me!”, Hal pouted, crossing his arms. “Robin, come on! Please?”, Hal asked once more, giving Tim the shiniest smile he could, the kind of smile you would usually find in a toothpaste commercial, but the boy in front of the computer screen just gave a tiny chuckle.

“ Oh, I hope you know it leaves me heartbroken to tell you this, but I'm afraid I cannot help you out.”

“ Why not?”, Hal sighed, back to pouting and crossing his arms.

“ Well, mostly because Batman hates you and I am rather certain my contract forces me to hate you just as much. But also because, as you can probably see, I am working and got no time for this kind of stuff...!”

 

Hal was about to protest but Bart cut him off before he could even start. “Oh, come on, Tim! This will be super crash! You don't have to cheer or such but you should at least come over and check it out!”

Tim shook his head once more and placed his headphones on his ears to escape his noisy fellows.

 

“ Whatever, wanna talk some more or shall we get started now?”, Barry asked with a wide grin as he ripped open the bag of M&Ms.

Hal put his hands on his hips. “Oh-kay, cool cool cool, let's get started then. And little Robin will be so sad when I'll have won and he didn't cheer.”

Bart took a last look at Tim before he ran over and tugged on his sleeve.

“ Ti-im!”, he whined and gave his friend the biggest puppy eyes as Robin took of the headphones.

“ Fine! Fine, I'm watching. But I  _ won't _ cheer. I'll be your uncolored judge, alright?”

“ Perfect!”, Barry agreed with a smile and placed a hand on Bart's shoulder as the two boys got back to the group.

 

Tim took the M&Ms out of Barry's hand and held them up. “So, the rules are clear. Each player, so Green Lantern and the Flash for this matter, will alternately take a M&M and place it in their mouth. The M&M must not be swallowed! After the fifteenth M&M was placed in a player's mouth they must wait three seconds before they may place a new one there. Winner is, who gets the most M&Ms into their mouth. Needlessly to say that whoever throws up with be disqualified. Alright?”

Hal and Barry both gave a nod and Tim held the bag of M&Ms out.

 

Barry was the first to reach for the sweets. He placed one in his mouth and watched his boyfriend do the same. One after the other they placed the chocolate drops in their mouths while Wally and Bart cheered and yelled Barry's name.

 

When the two of them both had twenty-eight M&Ms in their mouths the group of people standing around them had grown a lot. Not only Conner had joined to watch, or rather to suffer through this together with Tim, but Dick and Roy were standing around as well.

Roy was the one to finally give in and cheer on Hal while Wally and Bart were still screaming their hearts out for Barry.

Tim couldn't help but wonder how far human cheeks could possibly stretch but Dick seemed very well entertained.

 

When Hal and Barry had hit the thirty-five mark Robin had decided to let Nightwing do the job of the judge. He calmed to be unwilling to watch this horrible scenery any longer but even though he had gotten back to the computer and really really tried to focus on his work he couldn't help but spy over his shoulder from time to time to see how Green Lantern and the Flash were doing.

 

Unexpectedly Hal seemed to be just fine why Barry was already struggling to keep the chocolate drops in his mouth.

The brunette male used the power of his ring to create letters to fly over his head.  _ Are you giving up, pretty boy? _

Barry made an displeased sound but shook his head and somehow managed to place another M&M in his mouth.

 

“ Oh, um.. Guys?”, Tim piped up but Dick rose his hand to interrupt him.

“ Not now, Rob!”, Wally agreed with his friend, staring at his choking mentor.

“ No, guys, really, you should stop!”, Tim recommended once more but he couldn't fight his chuckle because he knew what was going to come.

“ Why? What is it?”, Bart asked, his eyes glued to Barry's and Hal's faces.

“ Oh, never mind”, Tim sighed. It was too late now anyway.

 

“ What exactly are you doing there?”, growled a way too low voice, coming from the door. Everybody, except Tim of course, was caught by surprise and quickly spun around to face the Batman.

Flash choked in alarm but his mouth was still too loaded to cough so with a pathetic sound he fired the chocolate drops right into Hal's face.

The slightly taller male spit out the M&Ms he was holding in his mouth and stared at his lover.

“ What the  _ Fuck _ , Barry?! Did you do that on purpose?!”, he gasped, wiping the spit off his face.

“ No!”, the Flash shook his head, laughing so hard he had to bend over and wrap his arms around his stomach. “It wasn't intended, I swear, but that doesn't make it any less funny!”

 

Bart joined his mentors laughing and Roy couldn't hold back a wide grin neither but Dick knew better. He glanced over at the Batman's face before sliding over to Tim, looking over his shoulder and acting like he was obviously working on the case Tim was on as well.

 

Bruce for his matter built himself up in front of Barry and Hal. “You do remember that the Hall of Justice is not a playground, don't you?”, he asked strictly.

“ Yeah... Sorry..!”, Barry replied quickly, smiling sheepishly and stretching the back of his head. Hal just gave a small shrug before he somewhat nodded.

Batman still looked unhappy but he knew all too well that he would just waste his breath on these two.

 

He turned around to get whatever he came for and as soon as Hal was out his his sight he used the ring to create a shining green Batman-mask in front of his face.

“ The Hall of Justice is not a playground!”, he mimicked, making his voice as deep as possible and Barry couldn't help but giggle. Neither could Bart or Wally.

 

“ You do realize I can hear you?”, Bruce growled over his shoulder and Hal's green Bat-mask vanished into a small green cloud. “what? Who are we talking about?”, he grinned, acting as innocently as possible while Barry still tried to get his giggling under control and Batman shook his head.

“ Like a bunch of five year-olds.”


End file.
